


dean poems 2

by Supernatural_girl_2002



Series: peoms for destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_girl_2002/pseuds/Supernatural_girl_2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you have to read the first one to get this one at all. Same story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	dean poems 2

**Author's Note:**

> you have to read the first one to get this one at all. Same story.

Later I learned his name

It was beautiful

Castiel Catrova

It was a mouthful 

But beautiful

We went to little coffee shop 

It was around the corner

We were at a boutique shop before

The coffee shop was small

It was cozy and warm

Castiel was the owner

Of the coffee shop

** It was like his home   
**

**Author's Note:**

> you should read next one it is where the Sabriel starts.  
> hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
